Deadly Blondies
by Lu82
Summary: Two very evil Spike and Buffy..
1. Chapter 1

Hi, thanks for reading and enjoying the first story, here's the second one, and it's dark mixed with fluff !

Let's begin:

DEADLY BLONDIES (Sequel to "TEAM WORK")

Author: Lu

Disclaimer: I know this characters don't belong to me … well, maybe the victims:)

Summary: Two very evil Spike and Buffy..

PART 1

"Honey, you've been driving for hours, by the way, where the hell are we going to?"

"We've nearly arrived, just another couple of kilometres, stand up, pet!"

"Ok Spike, anyway I can't understand yet why we left Sunnydale, we could remain there after all.."

"Sunnyhell is so small and out of class and my Queen deserves the best, that's why after this short stopping here, I'll take you to Paris!"

"Oh, Spike, really? I've always wanted to go there, but I was stuck in Sunnydale with my Slayer-duties.. bleah! Nothing compares to this wonderful un-life, thank you so much, my lovely Sire!"

"My pleasure, my lovely Childe!"

Spike was happy that Buffy suspected nothing.

The true reason why he had decided to leave just after Riley's death was to prevent his beloved from killing the people she cared the most.

Although he would have had a lot of fun seeing her torturing her friends, he also knew that at the end a part of Buffy would have hated him for that. And he really loved her.

So, he had begun driving as far as possible from Sunnydale, before Giles and the Scooby band realized the truth.

But to prevent her from hurting her friends didn't mean to prevent her from hurting anyone else, after all.. he was evil!

Finally, he parked.

"I think I've found a warehouse, let's hope no one will live already in." he explained, while they were getting off the car.

"As it would be a problem: we let in, we kill whoever lives in it, and after some piles of ashes or some broken bones, it depends if they are vampires, humans or whatever, finally the house is free, waiting for us!" she suggested, nibbling his ear.

"Mm.. sounds good, you little evil kitten!" he answered, hugging her and giving her a deep kiss.

Then, he let in the warehouse; while she was waiting outside, ready to intervene if necessary.

"I'm sorry ducks, but there won't be any pile of dust or broken bone: the house is completely desert!" he informed her, lifting her up in his arms.

"Well, better! It would be a pity to spoil my nice skirt.."

"I could always rip it bite by bite" he whispered sensually in her ear, while he was crossing the threshold of their new temporary residence

"Do it.. and I'll drink you dry!" she summoned him.

"Mm.. is it an invitation?" he asked her, laying her on a double bed that was casually there.

So, once again his lips were on hers, and they stayed there for a long time.

"Maybe.." she answered back, when she could speak again.

They kissed again, even more passionately, while Buffy was unbuttoning his shirt with a hand, and with the others was trying to take off her skirt to save it from her focus lover's clutches.

Soon.. all their clothes added to the floor, as in that bed was happened everything!

After all, it was Buffy's first time as turned, although then she was a vampire herself, Spike still could make her hot and their desire was unstoppable.

When she was over the edge, she screamed his name and she amazed him, vamping out and sinking her fangs into his neck. Spike was amused and pleased, so he started laughing.

"Hey pet, it's unfair! I haven't touched your bloody skirt with any bloody finger!"

She stopped, her face coming back human.

"Well, consider it like a punishment just for thinking it!"

"If this is the punishment.. I'll be a bad boy forever!"

"Honey, you taste so yummy!" she confessed him, licking the two small wounds she had left on his neck, already healing.

"I've got a punishment for you, too, bad girl: for feeding on me when you know I haven't even eaten to take you hunting tonight!" he whined, acting insulted.

"Oh, poor my baby, you're right! Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

It was his turn to vamp out.

"Be my dinner for a while!" and saying so, he threw himself on Buffy who giggled excited while he was drinking from her, holding her tight to him.

His bite was much longer then hers, but she wasn't scared at all, she knew he wouldn't ever hurt her really, besides, all that was given her such a pleasure!

Finally he pulled himself off her and his human face came back.

"I love you, Buffy!"

"I love you Spike! "

"You're mine, pet!"

"So, you are!"

So, he kissed her, making her taste her own blood.

They fell asleep one in the arms of the other, while outside it was nearly sunrise.

------------------------------------------------

The evening after, Buffy awoke first.

Slipping away from her lover's arms without awaking him, she took advantage of his sleep to unpack her bags full of lots of clothes Spike had brought her, sneaking in her room while she was sleeping during the night he had taken her in his world forever.

Once again, she had been lucky, because there were cupboards and drawers to contain all the necessary.

Thinking of it, suddenly she remembered Spike's past, wondering how many times he and Drusilla stayed in who knows how many warehouses.

The picture in her mind of them together tormented her, but she had no reason to be worried: that was the past, by then in the peroxide blond's present there was just and only Buffy.

And with no doubt in his future, too.

Dreaming of all they could have done, of all the places they could have visited, all the massacres they could have performed, a smile formed on Buffy's lips, and Spike, waking up, immediately noticed.

"Wassup pet? Why that smile?" he got up, moving close, hugging her from behind.

"Are you thinking about last night? My sunshine, we'll get even better ones, although yesterday you have been bloody marvellous .." and he kissed her shoulder, climbing up to her neck.

"You have been incredible, too, luv. Anyway, I was thinking 'bout all the fun we'll have, especially here!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, C'mon! I know you can feel it, in this town there aren't any vampire, can you feel any presence?"

He concentrated silently for a while.

"Yeah, you're right, no vampire, no demon, just humans, lots of walking happy meals.."

"And without competition! Besides, we can play with all those people's ignorance and ingenuity; they believe they live in a safe world.. Let's show them how much they're wrong!" and she ended with an evil laughter, as her hand was flowed through his hair.

"Hey baby, you scare me… I like that!" and he joined to her laughter.

TBC

I hope you'll like it, now I go update 'Simply Absurd' , too ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much, spbangel! ;)

PART 2

After quickly making themselves ready to go out, he with his inseparable black trench coat, she with a really short red dress, they walked towards one of the most isolated alley, as Buffy had suggested.

"So, ducks, what's the plan?"

"Are you a good actor?"

He lifted his eyebrow.

"Uh?"

"You know, we could attack a whole pub and scare lots of people, but we can do it somewhere else. I was thinking 'bout playing with them, making them feel any emotion we want them to feel, and then.. terrorizing them with the freezing truth! I 'm sure they'll taste better that way!"

"Oh, sounds bloody good, kitten! Just tell me what I gotta do!"

"Well, we're gonna do a very funny scene: I play the part of the helpless victim and you play the bad boy, simple! But without any vampire stuff, just pretend to be a drunk guy who wanna rape me. Someone will hear my screams, will show up, and.."

So she explained everything to her beloved accomplice.

"So, Spike, are you ready?"

"Always, Buffy!"

After an understanding gaze, she started running, screaming terrorized, as Spike chased her, yelling.

"Come here, bitch! Where the bloody hell do you think to go? Nobody can hear you, you can't escape from me, ah ah!"

"Oh, please, somebody help! I don't want this wanker to touch me!"

And she was so undertaken she could shed true tears.

She arrived at the end of the alley, and he reached her, smashing her against the wall, pretending to force her to open her legs and lifting her dress, as she whispered to him.

"Carry on that way, honey, I can hear someone coming!"

Then she carried on crying.

"No, oh no, it's so unfair, no!"

"Hey man, what the hell do you think you're doing? Leave her alone, now, or it will be worse for you!"

Spike turned to realize who had threatened (at least, that's what the man believed!) him, and he saw a robust man, about on 40 years old, approaching more and more to the two.

Without wasting time, the man grabbed the boy by the shoulder and with a strong punch he sent him on the ground, only for the reason that Spike was supposed to react no way and even to act scared and run away.

A role that Spike played perfectly.

"Ok buddy, you've won, just let me go and let's forget it!"

"Just go away, and don't ever show your face again or I'll kill you!" the man summoned him.

And while the vampire was departing (temporary), he laughed up on his sleeve, ready to enjoy the real show.

After being sure the ill intentioned bleached blond had gone, the man watched the blonde girl, sat on the ground with her head buried in her knees, hugging her legs, while she was carrying on (or better, pretending to) sobbing for the scare.

So, he went close to calm her down, kneeling and patting on her shoulder.

"Hey, little girl, don't be afraid anymore, everything it's over!" he heartened her, feeling strongly proud to be the author of her salvation.

Suddenly, a devilish laughter stood for her former sobs, and that bewildered him.

The disconcertedness grew when he met her gaze: that light, that fire in their eyes weren't a good sign at all.

"Poor dumb man, it's not over, it's only the beginning.." she said, getting up with an amazing rapidity, while he was backing, trying to escape, but it was too late.

She grabbed him roughly by an arm.

".. the beginning of your end!" so, she threw him against the wall with a huge strength.

-- Where did that innocent helpless girl I had a calling for protecting go? -- the man thought, terrified

Then he heard another laugh, a male one, more scaring than the girl's one, followed by a disquieting noise of steps, that resounded in the alley.

Laboriously he turned to the direction of the steps, to realize that the owner of that terrible laughter was nonetheless the peroxide blond guy he had kicked away few minutes before.

Even more incomprehensible the fact that right then the girl abandoned her lasciviously in his arms.

"It's funny, buddy! You think you've rescued her, but the truth is that no one will rescue you from us!" Spike confessed, approaching the man, lifting him roughly, holding him by his neck with a hand.

"By the way, this is for punching me before!", and with the other hand he gave him a very strong punch that sent him on the ground, in Buffy's nearby.

" And this is for calling me 'little girl!'" she informed the man, before kicking him in the stomach.

Then Buffy came back to Spike, giving him a short kiss.

"Pet, I think he has suffered enough" he said, approaching with her to their scared victim, who with the last effort was able to make his last question.

"W.. wh who th the h-h- hell are you two?".

They laughed together, giving an understanding gaze.

"I'm Spike!"

"And I'm Buffy!"

"Fine! Now that we have introduced ourselves to you.." Spike added slipping in his game face that made the man even more scared, especially when Buffy did the same.

They finished their sentence in unison.

".. we can kill you!" so they sank their fangs in their prey 's neck, draining him completely.

After eating, both of them staying with the demon visage, they gave each other a wild savage passionate kiss. Then their face came back human.

"What a kill! I've tasted so many emotions, his fear, his male pride, his protectiveness .."

"Mm.. he was delicious! Besides, all that scene was so funny!"

"You're right, my Queen, especially when you played the part of the helpless girl. It reminds me that night of Halloween, years ago.."

"Yeah, I still remember the closeness with you, your hardness.. and even if I was so fucking scared a deep part of me liked it and hoped that the spell wouldn't be broken, well.. but if it hadn't, I would be dead !"

"I don't think so, luv: you would have just been then what you are now! Since the first moment I saw you I knew I wouldn't have ever been able to kill you, I was just playing. Your power, your spirit, your humor and your wonderful beauty had bewitched me and still do.. ".

So, once again his lips were on hers, but that was a kiss of an infinite sweetness, a kiss that proved it wasn't necessary a soul to love someone truly and deeply.

On their way to home, they had done nothing but holding hands, smiling to each other with dreaming eyes, so much that anyone who saw them thought they were a tender young light-heartened couple.

Nobody would have ever guessed their true nature of deadly killers.

"Thinking about Halloween, you could have killed me that night as well, but you didn't, why?"

"You know.. I had really wondered, too. Maybe, I also felt something behind the simple hate for the enemy, since we met for the first time, and anyway.. I couldn't eliminate such a good and good looking fighter as you!"

So, she went close to him, pretending a hug, but suddenly she grabbed him by the arm, catapulting him on the floor.

"Besides, I would have missed that so damn much!" she smiled looking him from above, triumphantly.

After all, Spike had enjoyed a bit of violence in a moment that risked being too sickly, although for her he could have been even the fluffiest of the boyfriends.

"Uh uh, baby wants to play.." he chuckled, getting up with a leap and a second after his fist was already on Buffy's chin, making her back of several meters.

"If you play with the fire, you might burn you,.. SLAYER!"

That last word, and the sexy way he had said it, unlighted her who attacked him, so they fought with the same passion of the old times, alternating kicks, fists, jumps and most of all unsuccessful blows, because off their huge quickness of reflexes.

After a quarter they laid on the floor, one upon the other, breathing heavily although they didn't need it.

"Have you had your fun, luv? " he asked her, as his hand flowed through her hair.

"A lot!" she murmured, passing a finger around his vigorous chest, where she put her head, closing her eyes.

" You've really worn me out, baby!"

" We'd better go to sleep, it's nearly sunrise! Come here, my ducks!" he said, bringing his already asleep partner in their bed, where he immediately followed her example: their fight, even if just for fun, had worn him out, too!

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, next time I'll end it ;)

Now I also go update 'If you are me ' and 'Voices in the night ' ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Spbangel, FunkyDevil, thank you soo much ! ;)

This is the end of the second story:

PART 3

The night after Spike awoke first. After watching for a while his sweet other half still sleeping on his chest, he decided to awake her, placing little kisses on her neck.

"It's time to rise, my sunshine!"

She opened her eyes lazily and after watching him for a moment, she rolled on the other side, burying her head under the pillow.

"Just ten minutes more.." she mumbled, falling asleep again.

Spike was dumbfounded for that reply, anyway, he pleased her.

But after other twenty minutes Buffy hadn't awaken yet.

"C'mon, pet! Night isn't so long!" he said, tugging the sheet so sharply that she fell off the bed.

"Hey, it wasn't very nice!"

"Sorry, but I didn't know a better way to wake up a bloody lazy vampire like you! ".

Just the time to say it and Spike found his face pinned on the floor by Buffy's hand, while she was sitting astride on his naked back, holding his arms behind with the other hand.

"Honey, I think I haven't heard it right, repeat, WHO IS LAZY?"

He laughed, freeing himself from her grip, rolling on the top of her.

"Alright! This is the Buffy I know and love!"

And after a sweet and violent kiss, she showed him how much she was awake!

"So luv, what do you wanna do tonight? A massacre, a good torture?" she asked, nibbling his ear.

"Well, I was thinking of another of those 'play-with-emotions' things, I have enjoyed that last night."

"As my Sire wishes!" she whispered, folding her arms around his neck.

"I've thought about another plan.. with another scene, other roles that will make you taste several emotions.."

"Why just me? Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Well, last night I exaggerated a little and now I'm afraid I have an indigestion, it's odd for a vampire, aint'it? Anyway, for this time I'll just watch you, it's so damn exciting to see my Big Bad Boy in action!"

He gave her a sexy smile.

"So, now, all you gotta do is to choose your victim and listen to me, and you'll get a wonderful dinner, baby!" So, she revealed the plan to her impatient and famished Mate.

----------------------------

-- Damn! I should have listened to my mom when she told me not to go to that party.. now, it's so damn late, and I'm all-alone at night, I just hope I won't meet any bad guy. Poor me: mom and dad will be so angry they'll kill me --.

The girl was absorbed in her thoughts, thinking about the way she had escaped from her bedroom and had gone to the forbidden party, hidden from her parents that right then were supposed to notice her deceive.

Just another couple of blocks and she would have been safe at home, if only...

"Excuse me, what time is it?"

The teen-ager started, hearing a sudden voice from nowhere. But she relaxed when, turning, she realized it was just a petite blonde girl, maybe one contemporary of hers. She smiled gently to her interlocutor.

" It's a quarter past two, and.."

" Wrong answer, my dear.." the blonde cut her roughly, approaching her.

The girl, looking bewildered the stranger, realized with horror that something strange was happening to her face and that her eyes, from their beautiful green-blue were turning yellow.

" ..it's time for you to die!" so she lunged to the unlucky girl's neck, ready to bite, when a voice stopped her.

"Hey you, leave her alone!"

And saying that, a good looking bleached blonde guy showed himself in the alley, smoking a cigarette, keeping the other hand in the task of his long black leather coat.

" Why don't you fight me first?"

"Ok, but you'll regret asking me to do it!" the vampiress replied, throwing to the ground her prey to go towards him.

"Oh, I don't think so, pet!"

So, they started a furious fight, when at the end he came off better, making her run away, after pressing a stake a inch from her heart (after all, he wanted to take revenge, making herself understand what he had felt every time she did it to him!).

The guy approached the girl, who had stayed there to watch the whole struggle and right then was watching him with adoring and thankful eyes.

-- Wow, besides, he's really good looking! --, she thought, maliciously.

Before he could say anything, she ran into him, thanked him and hugged him, putting her arms around his neck (wondering in her mind why it was so cold).

She was happy to see a smile on the guy's lips, a smile that was turning in a devilish sneer.

-- This bitch has a thing for me, it's even too easy..-- he thought, watching her coldly, freeing himself from her hug, caressing her face with a hand.

"You know.. I didn't want anyone to hurt you.." and with the other hand he lifted her dark hair, discovering her neck and bringing his mouth to her ear.

" .. before.. me !" he whispered, starting an evil laughter.

Before she could realize what was going on, his fangs had already sunk in her neck, tasting all her previous emotions like the thankfulness, the feeling of safety and protection and also the visible attraction for him, now replaced by terror and fear.

After a long sip, he separated from her, watching her with his now predator yellow eyes and he pulled her violently against a wall, making her scream, both for the scare and horror when she had looked his true face and for the stabbing pain.

The more she screamed, the more he laughed, discovering his white teeth now spoiled with her innocent blood.

"Poor little bitch! What the hell did you think? That you had impressed me? That I was the Good Hero and you were the bloody Princess to save? As you can see, you're nothing to me, nothing but a bloody meal!" he yelled ferociously at her, giving her a violent tug to her hair to pull her against him, starting drinking from her again.

When he finished, his human face replaced his demonic features and he sent her to the ground with hard-heartedness, approaching the blonde figure who meantime had showed herself undisturbed, admiring every move of her partner.

"Come here, Buffy!" he invited her, taking her hand and pulling her close to him, smashing his lips to hers with a savage kiss that made her taste his victim's blood.

So, licking her lips, she approached the girl.

"You!", was all the brunette could say, with the last effort.

"Yeah, me! And I could rip your arms out for daring to hug my fiancé! But I see that my Spike has hurt you bad enough.." Buffy said, smiling to him.

"Hey Buffy, there's something this bitch needs to know before she dies.."

"What, honey?"

"How much I'm just and only yours! "

"Right. So am I!"

They clung each other in front of the dying girl, disgusted by their lust and passion but also unconsciously envious of that!

------------------------------------------

" Are you ready, pet?" Spike called Buffy, while he was arranging the last baggage in his car.

By then they had been there for more than a week, so he would have taken her away.

"Paris, we're coming!" she exulted, joining him and hugging him, jumping like a child.

"Yeah, here there's no fun anymore.."

"Well, after all those kills in a week people realized it's our fault, so now they hide from us, I heard them calling us ' the Deadly Blondies!'" she confessed, playing with a lock of her hair.

" I know, but don't worry! Just think about all the fun we'll have in Paris!" he said, taking her at the car and putting himself at the wheel.

"Hun, no matter where, with you I always have fun!" she smiled, caressing his hand.

"So do I!" he answered back, pulling her close to him for a tender kiss, while he was driving damn fast.

" Oh William, Paris will be ours, soon!"

"Yeah, pet! Today Paris… tomorrow.. the world!"

--

THE END

TBC

So, if you wanna follow them to Paris.. just wait for the sequel, 'Revenge, Bloody Revenge!' ! I'll begin posting it tomorrow :)

Thank you for reading (and reviewing) so far! ;)

Now I go update also 'If you are me ' and 'If I were you ' ;)


End file.
